


All Fun and Games

by Adapted_Batteries



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pranks, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2017, ezekiel being completely oblivious, one sided prank war I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adapted_Batteries/pseuds/Adapted_Batteries
Summary: Stone decides to finally start serenading Ezekiel, but it doesn’t go as planned.Inspired by uncontinuous’sposton tumblr.





	All Fun and Games

April 1st was not a good day to start serenading Ezekiel Jones. Stone thought it was just a Monday, that is until Cassandra blasted an air horn at him as he rounded a corner after he got finished placing his gifts. Stone nearly jumped out of his pants, and barely restrained himself from punching Cassandra out of reflex.

“April Fools!” she shouted after she stopped the air horn. Based on the huge grin on her face, Cassandra was enjoying herself.

“That’s today?” Stone asked, eyes wide.

Cassandra didn't notice his concern. “Yup!” 

“Shit.” 

“What? You still have plenty of time to plan a prank,” Cassandra said. 

Stone turned around, hoping he could get to the gifts before Ezekiel showed up. “No, it's not that-” 

“Nice one Stone,” Ezekiel said, walking down the corridor with chocolates in one hand and a small piece of paper Stone had written a poem on in the other. “Totally surprised me. I didn't take you for someone who celebrates April Fool’s.” He walked past blushing Stone and really confused Cassandra like nothing happened. 

Stone looked at Cassandra, eyes somehow even wider in panic. She shrugged back, giving him a little helpless grin before sauntering off after Ezekiel. With a noise of frustration, Stone followed them into the main room of the Annex.

By the time Stone entered the main room, Ezekiel had already managed to get into the box and eat several truffles. Cassandra didn’t exactly have clean hands either, as she literally was licking something off her fingers. Jenkins had been eyeing the box, but abruptly stood up straight when he noticed Stone. 

“It wasn’t a pr-” Stone started, but the clippings book interrupted by shaking and flapping its pages. Reluctantly, the other Librarians abandoned the chocolates to see what their job was going to be today. 

 

The mission was pretty fast paced, no time for Stone to pull Ezekiel aside and clarify what the gifts were actually for. By the time they got back, Ezekiel left for his apartment first thing, leaving Stone and Cassandra alone after Jenkins left to put the new artifact away for safekeeping. They both trudged to the Library’s mud room, thankful for heating and the promise of Jenkins’s tea in a bit.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” she asked Stone as they both de-layered from their day trip into another lovely Scandinavian snow storm.

“No! I mean, no, I’ll do it,” Stone quipped, shrugging out of a parka and placing it on a hanger. 

“Alright,” Cassandra said, folding up a wool scarf next to the hat and gloves she had placed back on their shelf. “You know how he can be though…”

“I know, but I think if we both came at him he’d do his avoid and deny act,” Stone countered as he sat on a bench to pull off the heavy, still snow-caked boots he had on. “I just need to catch him at the right time.”

 

Stone found Ezekiel’s April Fools prank on him when he got in his truck that evening; the thief had flipped the wires around making it impossible to accelerate without honking his horn, or turning on the headlights without turning the windshield wipers on at full blast, etc. It was a pain to fix back, which thankfully he knew how to do, but it was better than driving home as loud and obnoxiously as he possibly could. 

\---

He thought he had the right time a couple days later. Nothing came in the clippings book so everyone was doing their own thing somewhere in the Library. He left a note for Ezekiel, telling him to meet in the weapons room. Stone didn’t exactly hurry, but he didn’t lollygag either on his way there.

The lights in the room came up as he opened the door, glinting off all the metal. Normally Ezekiel would toy with stuff if he got somewhere first, but the weapons looked untouched that he could tell. Stone walked further in the room, letting the door shut behind him, content to wait till Ezekiel arrived. 

As he was going over what he was going to say to Ezekiel, he heard a faint clicking sound to his left, on one of the weapons racks. Instinct took over as he stepped back, loosened axe slicing through the space where his hand had just been. Stone looked at the axe after it clattered to the ground. Tied around the handle was some thin, clear wire, anchored back on the stand where the safety latch had been undone. 

Stone grabbed the axe, cutting off the wire with the axe that sat next to it. He ventured further in the room, keeping a much better eye on the weapons around him. Nothing else attempted to hack at him, until he neared the not-so-decorative suits of armor. He gave each one a good look, but nothing seemed amiss. 

He thought about just waiting near the door for Ezekiel, and started heading back in that direction when one of the suits behind him stepped down from its stand. Reflex came to Stone’s aid once more as he slammed the blunt side of the axe into the shoulder of the armor, effectively staggering the person. Whoever it was would only have a sore shoulder if they hadn’t stumbled in precisely the worst direction, into a large rack of shields. Said rack of shields was also in perfect toppling distance of Stone, burying him in hard metal and solid wood. 

“That...didn’t go...as planned,” a slightly muffled Ezekiel announced, shifting shields off himself as he sat up in the suit.

Stone purposely threw the shield that had smacked him in the face at Ezekiel. “As planned?!” 

A sword burst into the room, slamming the door against the stone wall, yipping at the two on the floor. A winded Flynn ran in after it. “Wait, Cal...slow down,” he panted, stopping short of the mess. “What happened here? You freaked Cal out for sure.”

“Accident,” they both mumbled.

“Why are you in a suit of armor?” Flynn asked Ezekiel, clearing a path to help him up. 

“Uh, prank,” Ezekiel said, wincing as Flynn pulled on the sore shoulder.

“This was a prank?” Stone said, getting up by himself. He felt his face, finding his lip had taken the brunt of the shield and was bleeding. 

“Okay Stone, help me get him out of this armor. Cal, can you go get Jenkins?” Flynn said, already fiddling the straps on Ezekiel. The sword yipped at him then promptly flew out of the room. 

The two of them managed to free Ezekiel, revealing several tender spots from smashing into, and being smashed by things. Jenkins showed up, quite annoyed, and sent Ezekiel and Stone off to ice down bruises before they could swell too much. Stone intended to talk to Ezekiel then, but having your face smacked by a twenty pound shield doesn’t exactly make talking fun, and having an ice pack over it felt much better. 

\---

Stone intended to catch him the next day. He figured those bruises were gonna make Ezekiel more late than he usually arrived, which gave him ample time to leave a different but pretty obvious poem at Ezekiel’s secret entrance, and some more chocolates to help with the pain. He waited for Ezekiel to find him, occupying himself with a book in the Annex. 

“You really need to step up your prank game,” Ezekiel said, announcing his entrance into the Annex. Stone didn’t hear him walk in, as usual, so his voice made Stone jump a little. 

“What? I’ve not been pranking you.” Stone put the book on the desk. “Have ya not read the poems?” 

“You did it on April Fools, how was I supposed to take it?” Ezekiel sat on the edge of the desk, putting the chocolates down next to him. “So...you’re serious…”

“Yeah, I am.” Stone watched him fidget a bit, but he didn’t leave. 

“Sorry about yesterday. I thought you were trying to spook me,” Ezekiel shrugged. “When I got to the room, you weren’t there, so I wanted to get ahead of you.”

Stone nodded at him, standing up to stretch his legs. “Maybe next time don’t do that in a room filled with sharp objects and heavy things.”

“Yeah, I figured that out.” Ezekiel rolled the shoulder Stone had hit. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Stone raised his eyebrows. “You didn’t?” He chuckled to himself. “And here I thought I had been obvious for months.”

Ezekiel looked at him, thoughtful. “I guess some things make more sense now.” 

“Like what, exactly?” Stone asked, curious.

“Oh, just some looks, the touching, being in my space, that sort of thing. I thought that was just you being you,” Ezekiel said. “Apparently I was wrong.”

Stone stepped closer to him, stopping a few inches away from his knees. “Like I said, thought I was bein’ obvious with all that. I wasn’t exactly doin’ it to anyone else.”

“Here you go again, ignoring my personal space,” Ezekiel chided, not putting any snark into it. Instead, he leaned forward ever so slightly. 

“And what are ya gonna do about it?” Stone teased, leaning in a little himself. 

“Well, I have some ideas,” Ezekiel breathed, sliding forward on the desk a bit, trapping Stone in between his knees. 

Stone got the hint and closed the distance between them. He would’ve liked to stay longer but his lip in particular protested greatly. Stone pulled away slightly, hissing. “Damn shield.” He pressed his forehead against Ezekiel’s. “We’ll continue this later.”

“It’s a date, Cowboy,” Ezekiel purred, kissing him on the cheek instead. Stone pulled away more so he could narrow his eyes at Ezekiel. “What? Everyone’s got their kinks.”

“Jones!” Stone sputtered, face going red.

“You can’t tell me with all the times you brag about being a good ol’ country boy that you don’t _like_ being called that,” Ezekiel quipped with a smirk. “I’ve got my kinks too. You know, there’s that song, oh, what were those lyrics, ‘save a horse, ride a cowboy,’ wasn’t it?”

“Ezekiel…” Stone rumbled this time, who looked equal parts flustered and turned on.

“Looks like we share that one, hm?” Ezekiel teased. “That one’s gotta wait though, I’m too sore from yesterday.” 

Cassandra chose to walk in just as Ezekiel finished his sentence. “Oh good, you’re talking to him...you were doing more than talking weren’t you?”

“No-” Stone started, but Cassandra was already walking past them to the main table.

“Totally fine, congrats, don’t mind me just need these books here, then I’ll be gone,” she interrupted, gathering books in a haphazard fashion. “But like, don’t do anything in here...where we work, I’m sure everyone else would appreciate it.”

“Do you really think Flynn and Eve haven’t-” Ezekiel started, but Cassandra was already speeding her way out of the room. 

“I don’t want to think about it thank you very much, and I’d rather not have to think about you to doing...it...as well so I’m leaving now,” she said, quickly walking out of the room. 

Ezekiel snickered as she made her hasty exit. “Lucky for her I’m too sore to climb stairs right now, let alone have some fun.”

“Actually I agree with her,” Stone said, earning an eyebrow raise from Ezekiel. “Unlike you I have a sense of decency.”

“Uh huh, we’ll see how decent you are in a few days, when I can move without impersonating my grandad,” Ezekiel challenged, hopping off the desk and then immediately regretting the sudden impact. Through his wince of pain, he smirked at Stone. “Plus, she only said in here...and there’s plenty of rooms in the Library.”

“Alrighty there, Grandpa Jones, don’t wantin’ you to get too riled up there or you’ll fall over,” Stone patronized, hooking his arm around Ezekiel’s like he was helping an elderly lady cross the road. Ezekiel batted him away playfully, definitely not putting any effort into it. “Sounds like a little walk around will help your stiff joints, whadaya say Grandpa?”

“Dude, that’s not my kink,” Ezekiel said, partially joking. Stone chuckled, kissing him on the temple as they ambled out of the Annex.

**Author's Note:**

> f that last scene sounded familiar, it would be cuz i wrote it, then realized they had a similar conversation in my other fic [“Dooooggg Boooiii”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9915185) and decided not to change it since I apparently think this is what they’d say. Guess I’m a sucker for them realizing their not-so-platonic behaviors.


End file.
